Knox
Knox Mathias Atom is the 1/4 Saiyan/Human hybrid son of Eltrio and Kuza, brother of Mae. He is the main RP character of Imperial Wyrm and a side character of TheGreatKuzon!. He is currently 17. 'About' Knox takes after his father as he loves history, martial arts, and adventuring. Knox is an aspiring archaeologist who travels the universe helping other planets and helping revolutions, as well as archaeology on them. He is a learning master in Staff Fighting as he has a large wooden staff he made from a special magical tree as a teen. He has brown hair and wears a green uniform with a brown satchel, and a purple robe. He also wears a purple cape and white gi occasionally. He and his sister Mae do not bond too much but he helped her when she was little. Now Mae and him rarely associate. 'Biography' 'Early Childhood' Knox M. Atom was born on October 10th, 1068, to Eltrio V. Atom and Kuza F. Kuz. Eltrio is the son of the renowned Ethan, and Kuza, daughter of the renowned Kuzon. Their parents are best friends. Knox was born at their home. Knox showed early signs of intellectual development. His sister Mae was born in September 1070. 'Childhood' Knox began loving history and martial arts when he was five years old, and was smart for his age. Knox read books on the legends of the guardians of Earth, who lived long before the legendary Dende. He learned of the ancient guardian, Lycos, who defended Earth from the dark lord, Carnus. He also studied the philosophy of Mutaito and trained in the Kame Sennin (Turtle Style) martial art. When Knox was eight years old in 1076, he impersonated a midget pro wrestler whose stagename was Dark Shroud, so that he could be in the Dark Championships, an underground, illegal fighting tournament only for the best fighters, which took place in the sewers of Supreme City. The fighters that fought there were mostly normal Humans, so, Knox defeated all of them with ease. He fought and defeated the martial arts champion, Ninja Wrath, and was awarded with a gold medal and one million zeni. Knox used the prize money to donate to non profit charity organizations and used the rest of it to buy video games, toys, and candy. In his spare time, Knox trained in martial arts and pushed himself to his limit, training in high gravity chambers and on alien planets. He eventually unlocked Super Saiyan, sometime not long after he won the Dark Championships tournament. Knox attended an elementary school in West City and got the best grades in his school. The elementary school was a decent one and most of its students were hard working intellectuals. He later attended a junior high, close to the elementary school he attended in West City. 'Magical Staff' At age 12, Knox discovered the Tree of Tathos, which was on a mysterious island, full of mist. He carved himself a wooden staff from it, using the magical sickle of Tathos. The staff Knox carved from the tree is magical and has great power, and he uses it when fighting and to lead (like Moses). He also achieved Super Saiyan 2, from meditation, not too long after he got his staff. 'Education and Work ' Knox's first job was a grocery store job, but his second job was at a recycling center. Knox later graduated from Orange Star High School and was valedictorian and champion of the chess team. He started working as a construction worker, getting paid good for helping build things. He hoped to get enough money to enter into The Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts. 'Entering Nu-Del University ' Knox was hiking in the wilderness of Mount Paozu one day, when he noticed a blue mist. He followed the mist for a long time, eventually leading to a snowy cliff, with a large door underneath, hidden behind a rock. He destroyed the rock and the door automatically opened on him. As he walked inside the hall, candles lit up, and he saw book shelves everywhere. He wrote his name down on a piece of paper, and the name glowed, then a door opened. He was greeted by a frog like humanoid in a robe, who said his name was Geomagros Fe. Geomagros helped Knox get situated in Nu-Del and he casted a spell on Knox, which changed his clothing to a black robe, which all students wore there. Knox's tail sticked out of his robe though, and he got stared at alot by other students, many of which were weird alien creatures. Knox was introduced to his dorm, a large circular room. Knox got all his stuff packed up in his dorm and went to a classroom. Knox would attend Nu-Del for 2 years and would learn how to use invisibility magic, illusions magic, and lightning magic. But Knox didn't know how to use magic in the first place, but he would be taught how at Nu-Del. 'Attacks and Techniques' Knox is skilled in the use of ki, martial arts, and staff fighting. He can manipulate his staff into different shapes and morph it into different weapons. He can also put ki in his staff, to make it a ki weapon. *Dragon Thrust * Ki Earthshaker * Boomerang Combo *Mace Sword Combo *Surfing Slash *Shuriken Ki Punch Combo 'Forms ' ---- *'Super Saiyan' - Knox achieved this form when he was only eight years old, after training in high gravity chambers and trying to push himself to the limit *'Super Saiyan 2 '- Knox achieved this form when he was twelve years old, after meditating daily, focusing on controlling and concentrating his power, so he could ascend *'Super Human '- Knox achieved this form much in the same way he achieved Super Saiyan 2. Knox has a decent amount of Human genes, so he can use this form. When he uses it, he is about as strong as a Super Saiyan 4. 'Gallery' KidKnox.gif|Kid Knox Knox.png|Teen Knox KnoxSSJ.jpg|Kid Knox as a Super Saiyan ssjknox.jpg|SSJ Knox Category:Role-Play Category:Awesome Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Fanon Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Hybrid Category:Kuz Clan